


Setting A Good Example

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Daddy!Noctis, Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Noct is married and has 2 kids!, Noctis vs. vegetables, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: “It’s for the kids, It’s for the kids…” The father repeated in his head. He forced a grin in their direction, as Regis once did for him as a small child. Only now he had to wonder if the aversion to vegetables was really genetic.





	Setting A Good Example

It was dinnertime and the king’s son and daughter whined impatiently about their hunger at the dining table. As he and his wife repeatedly assured the young children (five and eight, respectively) that dinner was on its way, Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if he had been so impatient at their age as well.

Just when the couple thought they had quelled their kids’ concerns about dinner, Solis slapped the edge of table with her small hands, shifting in the decorated seat so that she was on her knees. “Daddy, is it macaroni? I want macaroni and cheese!” She shouted, leaning over the glossy surface. Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Solis, please sit in your seat like a big girl, okay?” The queen chimed before giving her husband an expecting look.

“You can’t have macaroni and cheese every day. You have to eat something… healthy--_healthier,_ sometimes.” Noctis nearly grimaced as he lectured his daughter so ironically. No matter how much time had already passed being a father, it never really seemed to get easier for him to relay an example he still had trouble following himself.

As Solis erupted in an “awww,” the grumpy elder child scoffed.

“Healthy food tastes like crap, dad.”

The king’s eyes widened as he took in the image of his son twirling a butter knife while resting his head in his hand. He felt it in his heart; if ever in doubt, these were his biological children.

“Watch your mouth, Felix. Wouldn’t want to have to sit at the table while your sister has ice cream without you.” The queen scolded again.

Felix became quiet at the suggestion.

“…Oh, that’s right. Ignis is cooking tonight, isn’t he?” Noctis smiled at his wife before turning to his children. Solis was looking excited, but Felix was still unamused. “Everything is good when Ignis cooks it, right?”

The younger child beamed, throwing her hands up in the air. “Yes! Uncle Iggy makes the best macaroni and cheese!”

The king threw his head back and laughed this time. She was just too cute. Too pure. Though Noctis shortly came to realize that he didn’t know what was being cooked up in the kitchen behind him. By the time he was asking his wife what they were having, the tall advisor was carefully wheeling in a cart with covered dishes and… And the queen was smiling suspiciously. While the children were rejoicing, Noctis narrowed his eyes and gave his beloved a flat-lipped look that said, _“I trusted you.”_ However, when he turned to greet Ignis and the man lifted up the lid on the large silver platter, he was relieved to find roast chickatrice with gravy. The dish next to it was a rice bowl.

“Oh.” He said out loud, unintentionally. The advisor might not have been able to see the look on his king’s face, but he had heard him and was now smiling suspiciously as well.

Ignis spoke cheekily. “I take it this is a suitable meal for his majesty and the family?”

“Of course, Ignis, thanks–_Oh no…”_ Noctis barely had a chance to express his displeasure as the third dish was unveiled, revealing a heaping pile of roasted veggies. When the smell of broccoli hit his nose, his breath caught in his windpipe and choked him. The king struggled not to turn his head and cough towards his family on either side of him, so he just cleared his throat into his fist as nonchalantly as possible. From the left side of the table, a chorus of groans sounded before being silenced. Less enthusiastically, Noctis repeated, “Thanks, Ignis…”

“Her majesty expressed concerns about the family’s nutrition, so I surmised that a little helping of mixed vegetables was in order. I should like to know that they are to your liking.”

Noctis glared at his trusted advisor through his dark spectacles, knowing he detected the scowl without even having to see it. He turned his head slowly to face his queen.

“Everything is good when Ignis cooks it.” She echoed, patting his hand for good luck.

Her heart was in the right place, at least. Noctis nodded slowly, then Ignis handed him a pair of tongs to serve himself. While he frowned and deposited a small amount of the veggies onto his plate, he steeled himself for what was to come..

“Grosssss.” Felix whined. Didn’t help the atmosphere much.

_“It’s for the kids, It’s for the kids…”_ The father repeated in his head. He forced a grin in their direction, as Regis once did for him as a small child. Only now he had to wonder if the aversion to vegetables was really genetic. Noctis readied his fork. _“The future of Lucis sits next to you… Oh, screw it–”_

Noctis took a stab at the vegetables on his plate, getting a little bit of everything in one big bite. The confident expression he wore going into it was quickly wiped off as he felt the peas in his mouth squish combined with the texture and overwhelmingly earthy taste of broccoli taking over. The carrot bits definitely weren’t his favorite, but he found himself trying to focus on the flavor of them in order to distract himself from the greens. Noctis gripped his utensil hard in his hand and fixated his eyes on the chandelier that hung high in the dining room. Why, oh why, had he taken such a big bite? Everyone was watching him chew. That taste just kept coming back. How many lights were in that whole fixture?

“Mmk!” Those gag reflexes had to give sooner or later and finally, they did. But Noctis regained composure. His kids were watching, and he couldn’t throw up at the table. He powered through, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back before swallowing it all down. Noctis took a deep breath afterwards, laying his fork down with a clang.

“So, what do you think?” Ignis inquired. As if he didn’t already know.

“You've… outdone yourself, as usual.”

When the queen was suddenly unable to contain her giggles, Noctis lightly kicked her heel beneath the table.

The brunette smiled softly. “That’s good to know. Now, dear Felix and Solis… How much veggies would you like?”

Ignoring him, Felix turned to his little sister and shouted. “Ha! I told you he’d gag at least! You owe me five gil from your piggy bank!”

Noctis frowned.


End file.
